


Rewind

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Angst, Christmas Angst, Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Weechesters, non-linear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam? Sammy, wake up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



_Sam? Sammy, wake up._  
“What can I tell you, Son? He rented the place.”  
“Dean, no. I can’t…”

 _C'mon, man. It ain’t so bad._  
“Get your brother from school. Pack up. I’ll be there in two hours.”  
“…moving again? But Dad said…”

 _You’re scaring me._  
“Should be able to stay until spring.”  
“…asked me to the Mistletoe Ball!”

 _Please, baby boy._  
“House belongs to a guy I helped out once.”  
“…tried out for basketball. I made…”

_I got you, Sam._  
_We’ll figure it out, just please._  
_Sam? Sammy, wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, “Sam collapsing on Dean because they have to move schools again.”


End file.
